1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly, to a three-piece stem of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the stem of a conventional bicycle is connected between a handlebar and a front forked upright pipe and adapted to oppose the reaction force generated from the cyclist's tread, control the direction in which the bicycle moves, and maintain the equilibrium of the bicycle. According to the prior art, Taiwan Patent No. 267152 discloses fixing a torus to a front forked upright pipe by a pressing sleeve and a fastening element. Taiwan Patent No. M311643 discloses fixing a stem to a front forked upright pipe by a single washer or two vertically aligned washers.
Nonetheless, the aforesaid two patents not only pose a difficulty in assembly but also fail to provide sufficient binding strength upon completion of assembly, and in consequence the aforesaid components are likely to get loosened from the front forked upright pipe after long use of the conventional bicycle which always vibrates during a ride. As a result, there is still room for improvement of cycling safety.